Winter Soldiers
by NebStorm
Summary: Sidney and Robby are a part of the grand scheme their parents' had developed a new second gen metal known as Vibeflexium. Second Generation of Vibranium that is much more flexible and can move almost human. These children were gifted by their parents with this metal, however they were also given the Winter Soldier code to turn off their minds when danger gets too rough.
1. Chapter 1 Don't look back

**Neb: I do not own any Marvel or Fox Theater content in this fanfic. All rights to the Winter Soldier, Hydra, Captain America, Wolverine, and any other superheroes, antiheroes, or villains used in this story belongs to their original owners. That being said I will revolve the story around Original Characters based on characters from Marvel and Fox Studio Movies. I hope you enjoy the fanfic.**

Running from their house, two kids, a boy of age fourteen and a girl of age fifteen made their way towards a cornfield as they were running from seventeen armed soldiers. There father had handed them a backpack full of old military items that was made by Stark Industries back in WW2. That was of course after he had placed the both of them inside a machine down in his basement. The brother's head was still spinning from whatever that transformation process was, after all he went in second after the sister, but she held onto his hand tightly as they ran through the night.

The soldiers closed in on them, flashlights out as they entered the cornfield. One of the soldiers as he bumped shoulders with another startling him, quickly he whispered _, "Hail Hydra..."_ The two soldiers moved forward through the cornfield. They had already killed the father despite how much of a fight he put up in the barn they found him in. He appeared to have vibranium embedded into his knuckles. It was strange given he was able to move his hand so flexibly. The man must have figured out a way to make vibranium a weapon that can be a part of the human body, much like the old Winter Soldier project. Except, instead of making a robotic arm, it was fused with the skin and bone of the doctor's hands. One of the soldiers moved towards a backpack that appeared to be tossed aside. He opened it as one of the other soldiers kept a light on him. The bag was empty. "Weapons not found."

The girl charged through the corn as she bashed in one of the Hydra Agents head with her fist. She then drew a Chinese sword known as the Jian and cut across the neck of the second soldier. She heard gunshots come her way and in an instant reacted as she caught a bullet in the palm of her left hand. She ducked into the darkness disappearing from view. She looked at her hand and grunted. Unlike her father only infusing the metal with his Knuckles. The machine seemed to make the vibranium cote her whole hand. A light flashed across her black hair revealing her pail skin, blue eyes, and freckles. She backed away quickly into the field as three soldiers closed in on her.

That was when the brother came in from another side and began punching a Hydra agent to death. He rolled to the side as another Hydra agent began firing his rifle at him, but the siblings were capable of reading their enemies tactics. The brother rolled under one of the agents and slammed his right palm into the jaw of the agent and then slammed his foot into the next one breaking his rib cage. His sister looked to him and saw he wasn't in his right mind anymore. He played the recording their father gave them if the violence ever becomes too much. She looked at her brother's blue eyes and then sighed. He was right. this was the only way this was going to work. With five agents down, the other twelve moved in from all angles. She put her noise cancelling headphones in and pressed play.

 _"Sidney, this is your father. If I am playing this to you, that means your in danger. But don't worry, it will all be over soon. Just hit next on the playlist and I will translate the code from the machine to you. I got it from Russian..."_ Sidney had hit next, knowing their wasn't enough time to listen to the whole thing.

 _"Longing.. Rusted.. Seventeen.. Daybreak.. Furnace.. Nine.. Benign.. Homecoming.. One.. Freightcar.. Good mourning soldier... Eliminate all enemies in sight._

The two siblings charged at the Hydra agents as the sister was slashing through them and the brother was kicking, punching, and palming each Hydra Agents that came through the cornfield. The fight continued until the small platoon was eradicated. The siblings starred at each other as their senses came back to them. The sister took off her noise cancelling headphones, but the brother continued to keep his on as he wanted to hear his father's voice one last time.

 _"Embedded in your hands is what I like to call the second generation of Vibranium. I call it Vibeflexium, a much better structure of the metal Stark and my father found in Africa. When my dad made my knuckles vibranium, he didn't understand that it was possible to make something that was better. Vibeflexium is by no means any more durable than the metal my dad used on me. However, your mother and I developed this formula in China that is almost alien to this world. Amazingly it acts as a second skin. We could never use it on ourselves, as we have our own enhancements, but Robby. You and your sister are the next generation of those who will bring peace to the world. Stand for what Captain Rogers was and fight Hydra and any other form of dictation that will sweep across our land. Your mother and I are proud of you son. You and your sister."  
_

Sydney grabbed Robby's arm and signaled him to keep going, they're father may be lost, but they can still find their mother. They of course need help from their family's old friend's son, Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2 Planning Forward

**Neb: I do not own any Marvel or Fox Theater content in this fanfic. All rights to the Winter Soldier, Hydra, Captain America, Wolverine, and any other superheroes, antiheroes, or villains used in this story belongs to their original owners. That being said I will revolve the story around Original Characters based on characters from Marvel and Fox Studio Movies. I hope you enjoy the fanfic.**

Robby sat in the corner of the hotel room as his sister made hot cocoa with marshmallows. He glared up at her and then looked away when she looked to him. They hadn't spoken to each other sense the incident. He looked at his steel coated hands and grunted as he took off his foot. That was his first enhancement his father did to him. He lost his foot before to a tractor, and their father, Doctor Wallis Schneider, brought him in the house and simply gave him a new one. It wasn't until he was kicking through Hydra agents rib cages when he realized his foot was Vibranium. Their hands were different though, a metal coat that infused with the skin and bone of their hands. There father called it stage two Vibeflexium, opposed to stage one vibeflexium that was made into the Jian sword the sister carried around. A flexible metal that can bend, but will always bend back. It is harder then most types of metal and has the same abilities as Vibranium.

Sydney stood up and looked to her brother. "We need to find Stark, do you think Stark Industries will let us in."

"Why should we find Tony Stark, he'll just consider us enemies like he did with the last Winter Soldier?"

"We are not Hydra made soldiers, we are made by our father into warriors."

"So what, the way others will see us is as potential terrorist weapons."

"With Hydra out looking for us, you might have a point," she grunted. "It's not like we can just give them the metal attached to our bodies, we need to be careful on who we talk to."

"I say, we get Stark to come to us," Robby growled.

"How do we do that," Sidney responded. "Without tipping Hydra and other people who are against out parent's work against us." The two of them looked at each other and then grunted. Sidney typed down _Iron-Man_ online to search for his whereabouts. To their surprise, his last meeting was with the Web Crawler, Spider-Man as they had both saved a boat together. "Spider-Man?"

"It says he's a superhero of Queens in New Your City," Robby explained.

"Then we capture this Spider-Man for an audience with Mr. Stark," Sidney decided.

"Capturing a superhero might not be the best idea," Robby growled. "What are we suppose to tell him? That an agency that was wiped out still exists and is hunting us."

"That works," Sidney grinned.

"What about the fact that we will present ourselves as enemies," Robby added.

"OK, then we present ourselves as allies," she decided as she pulled out her jian sword. "We've got abilities that can be used as weapons, if we create publicity as people who fight along side this Spider-Man, we can get the avengers on our team against anyone who tries to take our metal from us."

"There we go," Robby grinned. "Why did you want to capture the guy?"

"Faster results," Sidney explained. "Who's to say we will be able to get Stark's attention just by showing up and fighting crime. Aside from that we would have other agencies and spies attempting to get a hold of us and our parents and grandparents legacy. Last problem is the Bill that we'd have to sign in order to fight crime in a non vigilante way. Captain America wouldn't sign that bill meaning it has stuff written on it that even someone who believes in serving the people and their needs wouldn't even touch it."

"Ok, so their is kinks we need to work out," Robby agreed. "Fact of the matter is, our dad died yesterday protecting us, he sent us to Stark for further protection, but it would be better if we protect ourselves and find out where mom is, right?"

"He sent us to go find mom with the help of Stark, not sure why he would choose a traitor to our family," Sidney explained. The two of them starred at each other and then sighed.

"Are we over it that quickly," Robby sniffed. "Our home was destroyed, our dad gave us metallic implants, and now we are finding out that him and mom were purposefully trying to make super soldiers. Not to mention, dad is now dead!"

"Robby, calm down," Sidney spoke up as she pulled him into a hug. "We will figure this out together, and when life gets too tough, we can always turn on the recording and make it all shut off for a few minutes." The brother looked up at her and then nodded.


End file.
